vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Arocknid
The Arocknid is a Piñata introduced in the original Viva Piñata. It is a green spider with orange stripes across its abdomen as well as purple stripes across its legs and neck. Arocknids have four red eyes and diamond patterns all along their body. This eight-legged Piñata is perfect for any birthday party that takes place on October 31, but it's not always the most popular Piñata on the block. There's a reason some folks can't wait to whack it with a stick, and it's not just the candy inside! Requirements for Classic Appear requirements *You are a level 6 gardener or better. Visit requirements *There are 4 Raisant or Taffly residents in the garden. Resident requirements *Has eaten 2 Raisants or Tafflies. Romance requirements *Has eaten 2 Buzzlegums. *Have an Arocknid house in the garden. Variant requirements *Feeding it a bluebell flower changes its color to blue. *Feeding it a jack o' lantern changes its color to orange. *Feeding it a water lily flower changes its color to pink. Uses for / interactions with other species * Lackatoads require 4 Arocknid residents in the garden for one of their romance requirements. * Macaraccoons are required to eat an Arocknid for one of their romance requirements. * Profitamoles require 4 Arocknids in the garden for them to visit and are required to eat 2 Arocknids to become a resident. * Reddhotts are rivals and an Arocknid will start fights with them. Requirements for Trouble in Paradise Appear Requirements *You are a level 6 gardener or better. Unblock Requirements * Knock down the brick wall obstruction by paying Willy Builder 1,000 coins. Visit Requirements *Have 4 Raisant or Taffly residents in the garden. Resident Requirements *Has eaten 2 Raisants or Tafflies. Romance Requirements *Has eaten 2 Buzzlegums. *There is an Arocknid house in the garden. 5-12-2019_4-52-40_PM-mmdw3hrm3.png|Original Colors 5-12-2019_4-52-39_PM-mfykyml43.png|Blue Variant Arocknid 3.png|Orange and Purple Variant 5-12-2019_4-52-39_PM-l2kzxxex3.png|Pink Variant Desert Arocknid.png|Regional Variant Variant Requirements *Feeding it a bluebell flower will change its color to blue. *Feeding it a jack o' lantern will change its color to orange. *Feeding it a Water Lilly flower will change its color to pink. *Catching it in the Dessert Desert will have a yellow color instead of green. Feeding this region's version of the Arocknid the items above will provide a visually identical color as the original. Trick Requirements * Has eaten a Bispotti. * Has eaten a Chili. Uses for / interactions with other species * A Dragumfly is a favorite food. * A Flutterscotch is a favorite food. * Arocknids are a favorite food of Fourheads. * Macaracoons are required to eat an Arocknid for one of their resident requirements. * Arocknids are afraid of Newtgats. * Profitamoles require 3 Arocknid residents in the garden as one of their visit requirements and are required to eat an Arocknid for one of their resident requirements. * Reddhotts are rivals and an Arocknid will start fights with them. * Arocknids are afraid of S'morepions. * A Sweetle is a favorite food. Romance Dance In the TV Series Artie Arocknid Artie Arocknid is the caretaker of Piñata Island's Tutie Fruity Jellybean watering hole. He is irritated by Monty Mousemallow's antics. Gallery Category:Species Category:Insect Species Category:Diurnal Species Category:Species With Dessert Desert Variants Category:Viva Piñata Species Category:Trouble in Paradise Species Category:Pocket Paradise Species